Cardcaptor Aku
by Shikami
Summary: Evil has struck again and this time its real. No petty things like Clow Cards, but true Cards of evil. A real destruction will happen this time... whether the Cards are captured or not...(NOTE: This is a dark plotline) And remember, who says cardcaptors


Body Cardcaptor Aku(Evil) 

Shikami~Sun 

"No. I couldn't. Shi-chan has a much prettier voice, besides, she always touches my heart." Kinomoto Sakura-Cardcaptor Aku Prologue 

June 18, 2001 

Author's Notes 

Before we get on with the show, I have a few things to say. First, Cardcaptor Aku(Evil) is an alternate ending fic to CCS. Basically, its my replacement of the Sakura Card Arc. So, Sakura and Syaoran haven't admitted their feelings yet. This fic has ABSOLUTELY NO relationship with The Syaoran Cards, another of my fics. It **does**, however, have a relationship with Fallen Tears, Whispered Hopes. Arigotou. The characters are 17. This has been _greatly_ revamped. If you had read a previous version, see Cardcaptor Zodiac, reread the whole thing. 

Daidoujii Tomoyo-san to moshimasu. 

I'm video-taping Sakura-chan's 

every move. This is the Prologue: 

The Unveiling of the Shadows: 

Power's First Strike 

"Ancient powers beyond my rein! Give me what I cannot rule! Cards of Kage that spell mystique! Be mine!" an elegant, white-haired girl chanted, eyes closed. "AHH!" The spirits were releasing. 

"You _will_ be mine! By the ancient powers of the Four, I will have what I rightly deserve! After all, I am Hayashibara Moon, Death to all who dare to oppose me!" She drew out a staff that had been hidden from site, concealed by the shadows. She used the long, elegant ancient staff that had been carried down from her mother, Hayashibara-Seimino Kaoru, the biggest rival of Kourino Himeko. 

The ancient book she had opened glowed brightly for amoment, as if deciding where its future lied. It sped off in search of the city of Tomoeda, Japan. It was now gone. _Gone_. 

*** 

"Shikami-san!" a voice teased playfully. An elegant lady fluttered open her eyes. "What do you want?" It was a command, in the most beautiful monotone voice anyone had ever heard. Her chest-length sienna hair was strewn with bloodred ribbons, the same color as her eyes. "Shi-Shikami-san!" the auburn locked girl, Kageno Seishi was freaked out _again_ by her distant cousin. "I was only **trying** to sleep." 

"**Gomen.** Himeko-obaa-san is only trying to give you a fair chance at the Kage. Hayashibara released them." Seishi continued on in a pained voice. "But **Dokumi** could get the Cards. It's okay." Shikami was now up and dressed. It only took a matter of seconds. She was just wearing a pair of plain black overalls with a red and black striped longsleeved shirt underneath. Like always, she looked stunning. "Don't worry. Himeko-obaa-san is going to let you go anyway." Seishi could barely keep the bitterness in her voice to a minimum. Shikami pulled on a pair of sunglasses so she wouldn't be recognized and went to the Table of Elders. 

*** 

"Li-sama." The Elder spoke to Syaoran as he was telling them about his dream. "I understand. Yet, I do not see your reasoning for returning to Japan." "Sakura's in trouble. The world shall be destroyed if we do not work together with aid from representatives from other Clans of Magic." "Kageno is sending many representatives to capture the aid of the Cards of Kage." "Good. I'm sorry, but I must leave at once." Syaoran bowed respectfully to the Elders. "Wait," one of them called. "Master Xiao Lang. Have our Clan Treasure." He tossed the silver-bladed sword to Syaoran, who caught it deftly, though greatly puzzled by the action. "May fate be always at your back!" His mother cried tearfully, tossing him his new credit card. "You'll need this!" He smiled gratefully at his now sobbing mother who was being comforted by Dione, a fellow Elder. He was to assume position fo Li Clan leader when he returned, if he returned. 

Syaoran turned the corner and, to his surprise, saw a tearful Li Meiling Rae begging to go with him. "Xiao Lang! Xiao Lang!" she cried glomping him fiercely. "You can't go without meeee!" She latched on to him and he squirmed uncomfortably, trying to make her let go. If she continued like this he wouldn't be on the next flight to Tomoeda. The first Great Council of Magics in years was to be held. And he, Li Syaoran, would be part of it. He glanced solemnly at Meiling. She knew what he was to do. And she was powerless to stop him. She couldn't protect him from the peril he was going straight into, willingly. To save the world, to save everyone. And most people won't even get a chance to know. For the first time in years, Meiling was frightened. The world could be destroyed. And it was up to a small band of sorcerers getting the aid of the Kage Cards no Aku. Shadow Cards of Evil. The most dangerous Cards of Magic in existence. 60 mighty Cards with cruel purposes. Meiling trembled for a moment, sobbing and plunged herself at Syaoran's chest. "Come back alive..." she whispered brokenly. "Alive..." 

*** 

"Shikami-sama, you have been asked to gather the Kage Cards no Aku to stop the ancient evil that is to erupt upon us and save the world from peril. You along with..." Kageno-Kourino Himeko paused for a moment. She was willingly sendind her semi-**evil** daughter to catch the Cards of Evil and stop the Dark Ones that had killed Shen, Nadeshiko, Clow, and Kaze. Probably many more too. "Li Syaoran, Kamino Dokumi, Kinomoto Sakura, Kageno Sakuya" Himeko half smiled wistfully. _Her daughter's only friend. Her daughter's twin..._ She glanced at the massive scowl building up on Shikami's face and almost burst right into laughter. It was over her rival coming of course. Himeko's expression saddened. _Those two had once been..._ "Shino Ayame, Kageno Kin, Kamino Sekai," Himeko smiled sarcasticly. Dokumi's meek older sister. Sekai was such a pushover. She remembered... "Liu Mei-Xing, Kano Sora, and" she giggled thinking of Kin, no 'Sparky' and Shikami and Dokumi. 'Stop fighting!' 'Get outta the way!' 'Urusai!' Sora, wasn't she that quiet girl with glasses in Shikami's Mage Spell class. "Zhao Shen" Wait a minute, Zhao Shen! She scanned the scroll with her eyes making sure it was really Zhao Shen. That o_ther_ rival of Shikami's. Kaze-sama, how many rivals _did_ Shikami have? Well, maybe he wasn't her rival... She glanced again in Shikami's direction and found them talking animatedly. 

The music fans watching the presentation immediately recognized Shikami. "Shi~chan!" they all squealed simultaneosly, _very_ **excited** to see the object of their obsession. Shikami scowled as they proceeded to try to get out of their seats in order to ask 'Shi-chan' for her autograph. She was annoyed at her cover being blown and she knew who had done it. She glanced, _very_ annoyedly, in the direction of Kageno Seishi. Seishi winced at the poisonous glare shot in her direction. Dokumi however found Seishi's cowardly actions funny and remarked to Shen how Shikami could be so _intimidating_. At this, Shikami scowled again and sent a zap of power in Dokumi's direciton. Dokumi winced in pain. Anger coursed through her. _How dare she!_ Shikami seemed to sense this and smirked victory. Kin went over to them and began lecturing them. "Shikami-san, Dokumi-san, don't get mad at each other. You must learn to work as a team to defeat the Enemy. Power is not to be wasted attacking each other. You must stand and fight... or die!" Obviously, it didn't affect Shikami. Her bloodred eyes glittered with battle light. "But how can I die if I am Death itself?" she asked in an insinuating tone. Dokumi smacked her forehead in frustration. _Why was Shikami so good at everything, so brave, so perfect..._ Well, Shikami wasn't exactly _perfect_ because of her nastiness and ill temper. Shikami usually acted completely emotionless. It was like she _couldn't_ express emotion. "A, Dokumi-san if you want to be alive when we return I suggest you step out of the way and leave this whole thing to me." she said to Dokumi in a patronizing tone. Dokumi immediately summoned the 'Shitakkakourae Spell'. Or, the Ineveitable Death Spell. She used it against Shikami in a cruel way, ready to kill Shikami and be over with it. To her, and everyone else's astonishment, the spell had absolutely _no_ effect. 

*** 

Kinomoto Sakura sighed as her friend, Daidoujii Tomoyo, dragged her off to yet _another_ shop. Tomoyo glanced sympathetically in her friend's direction. _Poor Sakura-chan..._ An idea came to her and her eyes widened. She could tell Sakura. Maybe that would help take her mind off that traitior, Li Syaoran. 'Wait for me Sakura. I'll return. So don't cry.' Six years of waiting and he still hadn't come. She would kill Li when he returned, if he returned... Sakura's eyes took on a glazed look as she remembered her favorite song: _I Cannot Cry_. She lifted up her head and sang Shi-chan's chilling song to the world. Shi-chan, her favorite singer. The popular idol was based in Nagano and sang the most beautiful songs. 

I Cannot Cry 

Kageno Shikami__

__

_When I close my eyes_

_I know_

_I cannot cry_

_I know_

_That tomorrow_

_Is another tormented day_

__

__

_The world seems to hate me_

_And watches me every day_

_If I fail_

_There is no hope_

_Tomorrow_

_Is another day_

__

__

_But I know_

_We all know_

_The world shall not stop for a mistake_

_And I know we will be together_

_Forever_

_I know I cannot cry_

__

__

_When I close my eyes_

_A tear escapes_

_But, I know I touch your heart_

_And I know where my boundaries lie_

_And I know_

_That I cannot cry..._

Tomoyo's violet eyes glistened, fresh with tears. Sakura-chan had a beautiful voice. It always touched her heart. Sakura cleared her throat while the other shoppers clapped at Sakura's dramatic impression of the famous Shi-chan's song. Sakura had always had a beautiful voice, she just never showed it. "You could be better that Shi-chan!" she told Sakura, untruthfully. "No. I couldn't. Shi-chan has a much prettier voice, besides, she always touches my heart." Sakura said truthfully. Tomoyo sighed at Sakura's modesty. _She could be an idol,too. Just like Shi-chan._ "Sakura-chan you're so beautiful." Tomoyo sighed wistfully, imagining her and Sakura. Sakura blushed nervously. "Hoe-eee!" Tomoyo dragged Sakura to another store. She forced Sakura to pick a dress to try on. "Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura groaned. She went over to the dressing room obediently, though. A tear escaped out the corner of Tomoyo's eye. _If only she knew..._

__

*** 

Shikami stared out the window of her limosuine. She was seated next to Shen, who was next to Dokumi on the other side. _Ahh, Shen..._ Se sighed blissfully. On the other side of Shen, Dokumi was doing the same. Staring out the window, she saw a girl kissing her true love on the lips. Dokumi glared, wishing that was her and Shen. Everywhere, there were trees with auburn, fiery, and sun-colored leanes falling down from trees. It was truly a sight of pure beauty. Flowers may have been wilting, but autumn was a beautiful season. She loved autumn, to her, golden brown leaves twinkling on trees was a beautiful sight. She thought of all the good things that happened to her in autumn. She went to Tomoeda with _Shen_ to catch Kage Cards and stop a rampaging evil, with _Shen_. Shen was the best thing to happen to her life. Or wait, wasn't the best thing... 

"Dokumi-san! We are _waiting_ for **you**." Shikami called pointedly. Dokumi flushed a bright scarlet red. "Ahh-I-I was um, doing, um, something! Yeah, doing something!" Dokumi replied in a flustered tone. _Oh, that Shikami!_ She had a score to settle with her rival now. A big one. "Coming," she called waving at Shen which immediately made Shikami send her a poisonous 'glare of death'. Dokumi stuck out her tongue when Shen wasn't looking. "A, Syaoran-san's here!" Shikami pointed to a chestnut haired figure staring off into the distance. She walked over to him, engaging him in a discussion of their first strike. Dokumi glared at Shikami's back. _Just who _**is **_she!_ Shen waved a hand in front of her face worriedly. Dokumi blushed tomato red. "Daijoubu ka?" Shen asked concernedly. 'M-me?" Dokumi squeaked nervously. "I-I I-I'm f-fine." she stuttered over her words, not at all like she normally did. Shen wasn't convinced. Just then, Shikami turned around and shot Dokumi a glare so nasty, Dokumi felt like turning into a statue. Dokumi called over to Shikami, "Hey, baka! Watch who you're glaring at!" She waved her fist threateningly. Shikami just laughed, a melodic tone making Dokumi feel dizzy. "Oh yeah?" she said uncaringly, doubting Dokumi greatly, like always. There had been a time when... 

*** 

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Chiharu called to her friend. "I can't skate _that_ fast!" "Oh, gomen." Sakura apologised quickly. "I don't know what came over me... Lately I've been feeling really strange. Like something bad's going to happen." "Come on. What bad could come to us?" A figure far away watching through a clear white crystal globe laughed at Chiharu's naivety. "She doubts all. No true **Cardcaptor** thinks like that." A young girl, about 16 with large sad violet eyes and midnight black hair, stepped up to Moon's throne in her palace of evil, her aku no kyuden. "O eternal Moon-sama," she payed tribute in this fraying voice, a tune so eeire it was saddening a child could act like that. "The Cardcaptor is a girl with wavy auburn hair named Sakura. She is the holder of the Key of Star." "Arigotou." Moon praised the girl, whose name was Kageno Shisei. "You have done well Shisei-san and you shall do even better next time." Shisei was Moon's tarot card reader, the girl Moon depended on for knowledge of future events. To be tarot reader in such and evil place for such an evil person was hard work. Shisei was a gloomy child, she had been taken from her home at age 15 to be tarot reader for Moon's evil doings. 

"I mean, we live in a nothing town. Who'd want to get _us_?" Chiharu didn't get why Sakura was so afraid. _I mean, come on, who'd want to attack Tomoeda?_ "You'd be surprised little girl. We have origins farther down that your _puny_ town!" Moon laughed, more like a cackle Shisei thought, because Moon was so evil. Moon was out to bring on the Apocalpse. Destroy the _universe_! Who was their to stop her and the others of the ancient evil her Clan Elders had prophesized? Who was there? 

*** 

"Flight 327! Flight 327! Now boarding!" Shikami sighed wistfully as she and her fellow Cardcaptors boarded the plane. What was there to stop the evil? They couldn't do it. Maybe she could but that was a different story. Kageno and the other Clans sent too many. And she just _knew_ that idiot Seishi would follow them to the ends of the earth to be an obsessor. Kage Cards no Aku were way too hard for someone like say, for example, Sekai. Sekai was a wimp and not at all able to defeat even the easiest Card. Hopefully they'd make it through. She had been discussing with Syaoran the problems of too many people on this mission. They, Shen, and Sakura could easily accomplish it between the few of them. 

_Keep running_

_You can do it_

__Shikami is dashing over to her seat beside Syaoran panting heavily. She almost hadn't made it onto the plane. 

_The power flows within you_

_You are our shining star!_

__Sakura beamed up angelically at Tomoyo when she and Chiharu met up with her. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo smiled sadly as she realized Sakura's mistake. _She's making me love her more..._

_You may be a star of darkness_

_But you are our shining star!_

__Shikami asks Syaoran who he thinks will be the mistress of the Cards of evil. In all honesty he replies, "I think you will Shikami-san because they are within your powers." 

_Looking far deeper than the truth_

_I see your lie!_

__Dokumi smiles wistfully at Shen when he isn't looking. _Why do I _**always**_ act like a total _idiot_ around him?_

_Power flows between us_

_You are the candle in the wind_

__Tomoyo gasps as Sakura closes her eyes and then suddenly opens them, really smiling truthfully. _It can't be! Li-kun _can't_ return now! He can't!_

_The flame in the night_

_And the star shining brightly in the darkening sky!_

__Syaoran smiles as he thinks of Sakura. He had promised to return to her six years ago to this day: October 13. So what if he had left her in 2001 and come back 2007. He had still returned. 

_Power flows between us_

_You must be our shi-ning staaaar!_

__Rika whispers to Chiharu of what she had suspected for years: Tomoyo loves Sakura. Chiharu gasps, not shocked, but **shocked**. 

_Our shining star, you shine so bright_

_Shining star, you light up the night!_

__Sakura skips down to the classroom, eyes alight. Syaoran was finally returning to her. She had waited, and now here he was! 

*** 

"Class, I welcome you all onto this joyous journey of learning. I am your new assistant sensei, Kageno Tenshi." Sakura's ears perked up. _Kageno?!_ Strange, she could have sworn she had heard the name before... The assistant's long black hair mirrored her face as it flowed in an unseen breeze. Kageno-san's silvery eyes seemed to flash dangerously for a moment, but the next minute Sakura was sure she had imagined it, beacause Kageno-san was now smiling angelically, silver orbs glinting in the light. "We have some new additions to the class today. Kageno Shikami" an elegant teenager, with hair the color of midnight drawn into a low knot at the top of her head with black strands coming down from it prettily. She had an air of oppression around her and Tomoyo later remarked to no one in particular: "I know she was evil all along." 

Shikami-sama." "What brings **you** here?" Shikami obviously thought Kageno-san wasn't supposed to be here. "Eternity is needed. Therefore I am here." "Eternity is here to be swallowed up by a black hole." Shikami laughed hauntingly, a sound forever embedded into the heart fo Kageno Tenshi. "Eternity is life as we know it." The laugh again. (Here comes the famous line...) "Death is longer than eternity. It was before, and is after. Eternity is merely a substance that will one day be swallowed by the black hole of darkness." This silenced the class. Never before had a student done that. It was against the rules. But Shikami was set upon the earth to break every rule. A dark glow seemed to surround her and no one said what they believed, ever... 

"And her sister Kageno Sakuya." Tenshi continued in a strangled voice. Sakura was shocked to see Sakuya, who had a similar aura to the Clow Mistress herself. Sakuya half smiled-half glared at the class, so they had a mixed feeling about her. Little did anyone truly in the class know that evil had come to Tomoeda. Pure dark **EVIL**. Not to do something petty like making a fire devour a forest, but real evil. They were out to destroy... the world... "Kamino Dokumi" A pretty, chestnut brown headed girl headed straight into the classroom, teal eyes alight with fire burning in them. The Power was growing... 

Dokumi glared suspiciously at Shikami, who had been seated next Sakura. Shikami smiled, evilly, as everyone noted afterward, at Dokumi. Dokumi marched over to her seat by Tomoyo and slammed her books down carelessly. Shikami wrinkled her nose in disgust at Dokumi's carelessness. "Carelessness like that will get you into trouble Dokumi-san," she murmured quietly. Dokumi gaped at Shikami's words. _That Shikami thinks she knows everything, does she? I'll show her!_ With that firm resolution, Dokumi set to putting her books away neatly inside her desk. "Zhao Shen." a dark brown haired boy with startling sapphire eyes walked calmly to his seat behind Shikami, who smiled, happily, for once, then smirked at Dokumi. "And those are all our new students..." 

*** 

'The Power is growing. It is seeking its way out...' 'Destiny is at hand..' 'Fight with all your might...' 'The true savior is rising...' 'The chosen One...' 'The One who sall set All right...' 'One...' Voices roused themselves in Syaoran's head. He had been sick, so he had missed his first day of school. Groaning, he slid into a sitting position. Clow-sama, he hated being sick. But he hated the cold even worse, and it was **freezing!** And he had no heater! His teeth chattered. That feeling... One of great Powers was here. He could feel it. But, who was it? 

A knock sounded on the door. "Coming!" he called, heaving himself out of bed. He sprinted over to the door to see who it was. An icy wind blew into the apartment via the door. The person toppled over and fell onto him. "Li-kun!" the voice said joyfully and Syaoran immediately knew who it was. "Kinomoto-san!" Sakura beamed up instinctively at him, overcome by joy. She gave him a warm hug. "Brr. Your house is freezing." she said, rubbing her shoulders. "Syaoran! You should have heating by now! You're gonna freeze in this icebox!" she scoleded, keeping to herself the remark: "And I know how much you hate the cold!" Syaoran blushed, and Sakura felt herself immediately soften her scolding tone. What was it about Syaoran that made her go so 'hanyaan'?* 

*** 

Kageno Shikami stared out at the bleak horizon. She had wrapped herself in a luxurious new fur coat so she barely felt the bone-chilling cold as she skated out on the pond by her apartment. Ah, yes, cold, her worst enemy. She hated cold, probably more than it hated her. Her Enemy... The ancient One would not truly arise for quite a few months so they were safe from _that_ enemy for the moment. But this other something... She couldn't quite identify it. Someone she knew... yet didn't... Shikami pondered the idea of it being Dokumi. Then, scoffing, she pushed that thought aside. This person had too much power... 

Who were they? A woman, with long flowing violet hair past her feet, holding a staff at someone's throat Who? Who? "Shikami-san! Shikami-san!" she turned to see Zhao Shen, who was turning blue form the cold. "Nani?" she called back against the now howling wind. "I sensed the Book." Shikami immediately ran over. "The book..." her eyes suddenly glazed over and she toppled backwards. Shen quickly bent down to see if she was alive. She was, but barely. Her pulse was limp and she was barely breathing. "Kage" the words came out of her mouth, silvery and beautiful. A black glow surrounded her, her Magic. Her crimson eyes opened. They seemed to smile evilly and Shen noted that: "If there was one thing most remarkable, it was her eyes." 

Something in the air flashed and the Book began appearing. It was black, with crimson writing on it that appeared to be written in blood: Kage Cards no aku: When these Cards of Aku are Released upon The Earth, Life shall be No More. A morbid silence descended on the air. Shikami laughed, an inhumane sound like water overflowing from a pitcher. Death was back, and back... for good... 

Owari. 

Ahhhh! Kakkoi, kakkoi, kakkoi!!! I luvvv this fic. It's so good. So what's gonna happen next? You'll find out in: 

Preview of next episode: 

The Dimensions that are Truly Warped 

The Powerful Magic Wielded by the Dark Warrior Shikami 

"Shikami-san!" 

"Iie, Sakura-san. Don't take a step closer." 

"Sakura!!! Oh no Sakura-chan!!!" 

"Return to your Powers!" 

"It won't work!" 

"The Powers are depleting." 

"Kage Card! Return to your Powers! Confine!" 

Ja^^ 

Signing out: 

Shikami~Sun 


End file.
